How Mr and Mrs Gilbert Got Their Groove Back
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Random future ficlet featuring Bonnie and Jeremy. Shameless fluffy married smut ahead.Response to the TVD Women comment fic-a-thon on LJ.


_**I haven't written pure Jeremy and Bonnie in a while. So here's a response to a comment fic prompt. Random...drabble is random...**_

_**Getting Our Groove Back**_

The bed hit the wall and it sounded like thunder.

"What in the world are they doing in there?"

Bonnie grumbled as she flicked off the light in the bathroom and lunged for the bed where her husband lay grading the last of his third period's final exams.

Jeremy didn't skip a beat, circling misspellings and grammar errors in red, "I am sure you don't want to know."

Four year old twins, with bunk beds, and a room full of toys were a disaster waiting to happen.

"You'll probably spend most of tomorrow morning wading through whatever catastrophe they are currently creating." 

Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Gilbert were boring; quintessential suburbanites with kids too cute for words. She slipped her fingers under his shirt and brushed her lips against the smooth skin of his neck. 

"Remember when we weren't as boring as watching paint dry." 

She saw a glimmer of the teen aged rebel she fell for, muddy brown eyes and messy hair. She was that lovesick girl kissing him in her best friend's house for the first time all over again. 

Jeremy snatched the glasses off his face and sat the papers to the side. 

"We're not boring; remember we were the first couple on the block to try the new Hibachi grill in the strip mall by the school." 

He was passionate about his argument until his features morphed with the realization that what he said made them sound like an old retired couple headed to Florida instead of two late twenty – somethings who still had a lot of living left to do. 

"That's it." 

Jeremy kicked the covers back, knocking his papers and pen to the floor. He grabbed Bonnie and settled her on his lap. His hands gripped her thighs, kneading the fullness of her hips beneath pajama bottoms she wore. 

"I love your body." 

His hoarse whisper caused her skin to cover in goosebumps. Gone was the perfect cheerleader size two, she was closer to an eight. Her breasts were rounder, her middle softer, and her hips, the ones currently under assault from her husband's hands a lot curvier. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Bonnie feigned horror. 

"Jer…the kids." 

"Take…your…clothes…OFF…" 

She giggled slipping the tank over her head only to receive help with her bottoms. 

"You're moving too slow Mrs. Gilbert."

"This is a little one – sided, don't you think, Jer." 

Jeremy took his cue, sat up and removed his UVA t-shirt. Bonnie returned his favor from earlier, slipping his shorts lower, and taking a moment to appreciate the obvious excitement their moment of adventure had created. She giggled when he flipped their bodies and pressed her back into the bed. He was gentle at first, kissing her softly, nuzzling her neck, and licking at the nipples that peaked thanks to his attention. 

She moaned, wetting her lips with her tongue. Her legs fell open and her husband's hands slipped lower. He dipped his fingers into her heat and stroked the tender flesh. Her hips elevated and she grew louder with each and every touch. He was kissing her in the hopes of keeping the boys in their room. 

She resisted the urge to kick and punch him when he moved, but she quickly welcomed the tongue that replaced the fingers. He teased her clit with teeth and tongue and she thought she was going to loose it. She nearly smothered herself with a pillow, writhing against his face and enjoying her first orgasm of the night. 

Jeremy made his way up her body. She kissed him, loving her taste on his lips. He rocked into her and she bit her bottom lip. Nothing could ever replace that feeling, the moment when he filled her completely and she felt her muscles tighten around him. 

"Move Jeremy, please, I can't take it." 

It started slow at first, simple rhythms that alternated between rough and harder. She was gasping and gripping at his back, forcing him deeper. The headboard clattered against the wall. It sounded like thunder, lightening, and rain. 

He lowered his mouth to her ear, panting between thrusts, "Still think we're boring Mrs. Gilbert." 

Bonnie broke a house rule, whispering a short incantation, flipping him over, and straddling his thighs. She lowered her wetness and took all of him. 

"I can show you better than I can tell you Mr. Gilbert."


End file.
